ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Mitchell
Jacob Allan Mitchell (born May 17, 1982) is an American Professional Wrestler and is currently working for the widely recognized and respected independent promotion W2K. Mitchell is a fourth generation star and one of the only of his time as off now. His great-grandfather Manuel Mitchell, his grandfather Gabriel Mitchell, Sr. and father 'Megastar' Greg Mitchell all wrestled one point in their lives, but Jacob has managed to capture more success than all of them put together. Early Career Born into a life of Pro-Wrestling, Jacob learned at an early age that he had wrestling running through his veins. He never took it seriously through school, as he was more focused on football and basketball, in which he excelled in with ease. It wasn't until he was 18 where he was dared by a good friend of his to try his luck in Don Muraco's 'NWA-Hawaii' where he was labelled as a prospect by his name alone. In due time, Jake begun to love the business where he started to take it seriously and grow. It wasn't until he was 22, after dropping out of college where his Godfather "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair had noticed Jake's talent. Quickly giving a call to "The Prophecy" Jamie Peirce, Jamie soon convinced Jake that he could offer him the life that he couldn't reach wrestling in Hawaii. Taking Jamie up on his offer, Jake went through a year of straight hell training with eight others in 'Peirce's Palace of Pain' where he was the only one to pass, earning him the moniker of 'The New Prophecy.' Small Time Fresh out of Jamie Peirce's training, Jamie landed Jake a job in the now defunt UWE - Universal Wrestling Entertainment where he quickly was propelled into the mix by taking out 'The Hardcore Icon' Damon Cage. A match that had Jake as the underdog quickly proved people wrong as Jake ripped Damon apart and soon retired him. Instead of shaking Damon's hand after the match, we saw Jake nail Damon with the now infamous 'Prodigal Drop' earning him a nickname that's stuck in 'The Icon Slayer.' After defeating Damon Cage, Jake moved on and was named number one contender for the UWE International Championship. Quickly disposing of the champ 'Dennis Simons' Jake had an iron-grasp on the title and shook off every and all challengers that came his way. Then, drama struck. When Jamie won the UWE Championship, 'The Alliance Peirce, Ric Flair, Jacob Mitchell and Omen' begun to run through the ranks of the UWE, destroying whoever came their way. At a UWE taping 'Sky Giovanni' attempted to get in Jamie's face due to Jamie putting her husband in the hospital. Jake quickly stepped in to try and ease the situation but when she slapped him across the face, Jake Prodigal Dropped her through a glass table, as Jamie threw her face-first up into the roof. From there, Jamie was terminated by 'James Giovanni' the owner of UWE and husband of Sky, leaving the UWE Championship - Championless. A tournament went under way to crown a new champ and Jake ripped through it, winning the championship now being known as a double champion. Because of Jake's relentless attitude towards the UWE and how bitter he had become with Jamie's firing, Jake begun to work extra-stiff with whoever he was put up against with which caused people to become afraid of him. Soon after, James Giovanni went bankrupt, to Jake's delight and the UWE went out of business, leaving Jacob the last UWE World and International Champion. DWE A week before UWE died out, Chris Maverick - The owner of DWE was stuck without a participate for his 'Three-Way Turmoil' Match. Because Omen and Chris Maverick was friends, Omen pitched the idea of giving Jake a shot and Maverick agreed to it. Jake showed up and beat out Chyna and Aries for the DWE World Championship, but soon after at a house show he reaggravated a shoulder injury that's plagued him since he was young. The DWE went out of business five months later - five months too soon for Jacob to make his return to the world of wrestling. AGW Coming fresh off of the shoulder injury, Jamie Peirce Sr. had personally contacted Jacob and wanted him in the AGW because Jamie Peirce Jr. was out of control. Jacob made a surprise debut on Anarchy and ripped through Jamie Peirce Jr's 'Corporation' leaving it in shambles. Jake called out Jamie and sided with Jamie Peirce Sr, which didn't sit well with Peirce Jr, as he took this as a sign of disloyalty. Jake said that he wasn't going to be stuck in Jamie's shadow no-more and laid down an open challenge which until this day was never answered. Jacob's days siding with Jamie Peirce Sr. was short, due to the fact that Jake needed his own space to grow and was tired of being held down and restricted to working in a stable. Jake took the AGW by storm, making new enemies in Shaun Williams and Jade Brook and reliving old rivalries with Sky Giovanni. It was in AGW that Jake met his first-wife who he had thought was the 'one.' Jacob Mitchell and then Megan Lee ran the AGW, destroying opposition at all costs. Jake managed to capture the AGW Championship, AGW International Championship and the AGW Tag Team Championship with Seifer. During a live broadcast of Smackdown in Las Vegas, Jake and Seifer inflitrated the WWE Locker-Room and got into a fist fight with several WWE Stars, which caused them to get arrested. Though, after that Jake and Seifer crashed a bar where the then WWE Champion JBL was. Jake challenged JBL to an arm-wrestling match, in which Jake stated that he'd sign over the papers to his S-10 if he lost, but JBL would have to hand over the WWE Championship. In a stunning turn of events, Jake beat JBL and took the WWE Championship - A title that's currently on his wall in Hawaii. Because of the markets boom-period dying, the AGW caught the blunt-end of the stick and was forced to close out, leaving Jake it's most dominate champ to date. CCW The CCW - Coastal Championship Wrestling was a promotion that was opened solely on Jacob and Seifer's income. They had no help from outside sources, they handled everything from the cash aspect - to the business aspect. Seifer took a more 'managerial route' in the company, while Jake took both approaches and was a active part of the roster which is probably why he burned himself out. Getting involved in a quick feud with Dalorian Cross, that didn't work well seeing as Dalorian Cross and Jacob are two completely different people with two completely different styles and outlooks on the business. From Dalorian Cross, Jake moved on to a feud with Seifer over the CCW Championship marking the first time ever that he was 'nice' to the fans. We saw the relationship between Jacob and Megan continue to grow as rumors of the two getting hitched at a stop somewhere in Vegas begun to rise, which was never acknowledged by neither one of them. They seemed to be in love, but there was something else that Jacob was in love with - The CCW Championship. Seifer went to every end of the world to hold Jake from getting at the CCW Championship, by bringing back Jamie Peirce and Ric Flair - To going out of his way and bringing forth the single most intimidating individual in Pro Wrestling - Kill Switch. Though, because Jacob was trying to balance working in the CCW both as a manager and as a wrestler things got too hard and he took time away to go ease his mind back in Hawaii. Seifer decided that for his and his friend's sake that the CCW was to be put on the backburner until they were ready for another run which may very well never come. W2K Chapter One During W2K's first 'Anarchy Period' where absolutely anything was legal, Jacob caught notice of it and showed up at the W2K Arena in San Antonio and pinned William Rodney Mercy for the W2K Championship. Known as 'The Franchise' Jacob cut several promos with the W2K Championship, but due to some people not appreciating Jake's 'blatant disrespect towards the W2K' Jake decided that it would be better to kill it off. He vanished from the W2K still with the title as Jeremy McMillion bought another for WRM. haha. ICWA Taylor 'WallStreet' McCalister was in need of talent for the resurrection of the ICWA and had probably heard of Jacob's name, and reached out to The Prodigal Son. Within a week of negotiations, Jake was a part of the ICWA and this is where he made probably the biggest enemies in his career. Starting out on the bottom, Jake didn't bother waiting for a match to get his point across that he's going to dominate the ICWA. He plotted his attacks against big names like Steve Austin, The Sandman and Taz which caught WallStreet's attention and showed him that Jake had the passion to succeed. Because Mace couldn't make the event, the 'Impress the Boss' Match in which six men would walk out and face each other in a Elimination Chamber at 'Resurrection' for the ICWA World Championship. Jacob and Bobby Johnson nearly broke into a fist fight over who would get the spot, but WallStreet put them both in the match - Which from that point the hatred between the two became apparent. In the Impress the Boss Match, when WallStreet had changed the match to a 'Ladder Match' Jake was on the top of the ladder and had grabbed hold of the contract, where from out of no where Bobby Johnson came flying across the ring and purposely knocked Jake off the ladder. Bobby claims that he didn't have no ill-will when doing that but Jake thinks otherwise. Jake was the first man to leave the 'Impress the Boss' Match as a participant in the Elimination Chamber. Jacob, Bobby Johnson, Brock Lesnar, Y2Jesus, Ryan Michaels and Matt Matlock did war in the Elimination Chamber but when all the smoked cleared Jacob emerged as the ICWA World Champion. After the event, we saw the return of Jimmy Stryker who pledged that he was back to win his championship back, but Jake shrugged it off cause it was his time in the Sun - No one elses. Jake went on to beat Y2Jesus a few times and ended up getting knocked out by Matt Matlock with a Monkey Wrench about three times. At ICWA's Royal Rumble, Jake took on Jimmy Stryker in a Triple Cage where Jake proved dominate and beat the Old-Schooler. Contrary to popular belief, the match didn't end with Sean Frost Mann knocking Stryker off the top tier, but rather Jake Prodigal Dropping Stryker through the top tier, giving him time to grab the title and win. After beating Stryker, things seem to have gone down-hill, as Jake was soon the single most hated individual in the ICWA Locker-Room due to his attitude which was he wouldn't let people talk down to him for whatever reasons. He caught major heat from a lot of ICWA Old-Schoolers, but didn't care. Soon after, WallStreet stopped showing up to Demented which Jake caught as a sign of a sinking ship and left the ICWA, throwing the ICWA Championship down on the cement ground before peeling out of the area.. Leaving ICWA for good. = W2K, Chapter Two = Fresh off of leaving ICWA, Jake tried his luck in the W2K again, this time under his real alias and since then it's proved to be the single greatest move in his career. His first match in the W2K, Jacob was thrown into a match with Taurus for the Impact Championship. Shoving past Taurus and capturing the W2K Impact Championship, Jake held that title for 155 Days defending it whenever needed and in the eyes of many is the singlest greatest Impact Champion.. Ever. Jake didn't do much besides defend his Impact Championship, he was locked in a long feud with Vincent Gunn which ended in Jake going four to one match-wise over Gunn, before Jake finally said enough is enough and ended the feud with a Spike Prodigal Drop. Since that point.. Vincent Gunn has really been nothing but a ghost within the halls of the W2K and the Indepdent Scene. Up until Soul Survivor where MSN squared off against W2K. When MSN looked to be dominating and about to keep the W2K under it's lock, two men hit from the back - Jacob and Seifer. They jumped in and turned the favor ot the war, giving the tide back to W2K. From there, Jacob and Nic E. Dangerously's rivalry began as Jake claims that he had 'ran' The Paradigm out of the W2K which is highly debatable. After Soul Survivor, a promo that many find distasteful in 'The Funeral' was released where Jacob, Cross, Seifer, Omen, Paul Heyman and Kill Switch spit all over the 'ice-age' of the W2K where those like Nic E. Dangerously, PowerTrip, Black Widow, William Rodney Mercy and others from W2K's past lended a hand in it's success. The NLS From there on, the NLS Stable was born consisting of Jacob, Cross, Seifer and Omen. On a trip to Mexico, the NLS was stranded in a freak bar in Mexico where they met up with William 'Hex' Hopkins and Cage, who soon joined the NLS and was brought back to the W2K. The NLS is held as one of the most successful and dominating stables in W2K History. Because of talent it housed. The NLS had several altercations with other big-name stars ranging from Nic E. Dangerously.. to Ryan Cain to PowerTrip to Widow, and even Christian Michaels. During the W2K Annex Awards - While Jake walked away with several awards of his own, Ryan Cain was named and presented with the W2K Franchise Award. Though, because of the animosity between Cross and Cain, Cross interupted the ceremony and told Cain that he Cross had someone else in mind that deserved the W2K Franchise award. Out from no-where The Prodigal Son hit the ring and Prodigal Dropped Cain, as Cross named Jacob 'The Unofficial W2K Franchise.' Ryan and Jake never really saw eye to eye after that event. Near the end of the NLS' rule over the W2K, a stalker showed up and begun to destroy Jake's belongings. She claimed to be a flame of his from the past and was successful in not just destroying his '05 Charger, but to break into his home and torture his wife - Megan infront of the camera. Leaving several clues onto who she was, Jake never really speculated until it was too late. When the 'R2K' a group of talent from Defiance, Ohio - W2K's old home showed up and started to go on a trip about how they were held down, Cross - the then W2K Champion had told the R2K's leader Trey Trauma that the R2K would have once chance to get at the W2K and if not, they'd be banished from the scene. So they pirated a showed named 'UNDERGROUND' in which Cross successfully defended the W2K Championship, but Jake wasn't so fortuntate. Against Damen Vinyard, a week after defeating Matty Legend and breaking Matty's Impact Title reign, Jake was scheduled to go up against Vinyard, in a match that Jake was distracted by his wife and soon ran down by a car. While holding his ribs in pain, Vinyard made the pin and beat The Prodigal Son for the Impact Title, giving an end to the longest and greatest Impact Champ's era. Independence Within the W2K Soon after, Jacob begun to see that the NLS was useless to him and that they weren't out to help him, instead they were out to better themselves. Jake, while injured he quit the NLS and seemed to have gone on a hiatus from the W2K as W2K neared the Anarchy Rumble, a yearly event that usually named the number one contender for the W2K Champion - It was different. Instead of naming the number one contender, whoever won the Anarchy Rumble would be the W2K Champion. After a long week of impressive promos, one man stood out in particular, in Unsung. Lesmond tried to call Jake out on being Lesmond, but when Jake showed up at the exact same time as Unsung, Lesmond's speculation died off and Jake threw himself into the mix for the title still injured. When Anarchy aired, Jake was eliminated from the Battle Royal by Dante Cross, and to a standing ovation The Prodigal Son made his way to the back. When time came for Unsung to enter the ring, he had cleaned the ring of the last man - Mister Scarie which gave him the right to call himself W2K Champion. Unmasking himself, showing the world that it was indeed Jacob Mitchell, the crowd went from grateful for seeing him to a bunch of hissing cats, throwing stuff his way, mad that he had fooled them. Greeting those people with arrogant smirks, Jake had made it clear that the 'stalker' was a way for him to get enough rest before thw Anarchy Rumble - Rest that was well-needed, which gave him the advantage over a lot of people. As Jake asked for the W2K Championship, the stand-in Owner Nic E. Dangerously didn't like the fact of the Rumble in the first place, and refused to give Jake the title. He used a technicality against Jake, in which said that no-one can have two spots in the rumble. NED walked off, saying that Jacob, Cross and Dante Cross were all the number one contenders for the W2K Championship and that he'd soon announce what he was going to do with them. A few weeks later, after Lesmond had let it be known that during the outsing of McMillion, he had bought stock in the W2K giving him power to do what he wanted. Throwing himself in the main-event at Palooza against Cross, Jacob and Dante Cross. Though, drama had come about again and the W2K was soon closed down.. Leaving all the people that had paid to see Palooza on PPV out of cash. Or were they? NMW When the W2K closed, Palooza was aired on NMW Television, which it showed Jacob and Seifer capture the W2K Championship. Seifer had been working with McMillion prior to McMillion's outsing in the W2K and had secured him a shot at the W2K Championship whenever he wanted to take it. After the match, we saw the NLS reform but under the name of 'KoM' Kings of MSN. Jake had Prodigal Dropped McMillion - The Owner of NMW and claimed himself the new NMW Champion as Seifer was the W2K Champion. Although W2K History Books doesn't observe this. While the NMW didn't last very long, everything that had gone down in it was quite memorable. The Shoot Heard 'Round the World with Jacob, Cross and JJ Cool J was aired as well as some other controversial moments. The NMW Shut down eventually leaving a lot of former W2K Talent, jobless. W2K, Chapter Three and The War Making a stunning apperance in the W2K, bailing NED out of trouble by help getting the W2Kers back up to their feet after the PWT / FWA invasion, Jake was greeted back to the W2K with open arms. He and Cross took charge of the MSN Civil War by broadcasting several pirated promos within PWT and FWA.. Jake even went as so far as to break into the PWT Arena and get involved in the PWT's 'Pep-Rally.' Ontop of the things Cross and Jake did, they stole FWA's ring, which many say was eventually sold on e-Bay. After his match with Latino Diablo on the 12th of November, we learned that Jacob had hurt his shoulder again and would be out for atleast a month before getting back into the ring. At first rumors hit the airwaves that Jake was planning on retiring, but was soon cleared up when he had told the world that he was on Vicodin when he said that - So it's void. Icon Slayer Tour Beginning in CCW and running through ICWA and somewhat in W2K, Jacob begun his 'Icon Slayer' tour, in which he would Prodigal Drop who claimed or was claimed to be Icons and booast about it whenever he had the shot. Until this day, there's only one 'Icon' that Jake hasn't had a chance at getting at and that's 'The Corporate Icon' WallStreet. :* Don Muraco :* Jamie Peirce :* Kill Switch :* The Sandman :* Shane Douglas :* Stone Cold Steve Austin :* Taz :* The CroW :* Hollywood Hulk Hogan :* Sky Giovanni :* Jimmy Stryker (lets be honest he is an Icon only to sucking hard) :* The Rock :* Brock Lesnar :* Y2Jesus :* Nic E. Dangerously Away from the Ring :* Jacob Mitchell and Megan Lee-Mitchell were divorced in the Summer of 2005 due to 'Unknown Reasons.' :* It's well known that Jacob Mitchell is very good friends with the Compton rapper The Game. Jacob often gives shoutouts to The Game during promos he cuts and prompts people to support 'The West Coast Movement.' :* Jake has his own clothing line; Prodigal Wear which is a branch off of Nike. Nearly always he can be seen promoting his own gear, as well as his friends and family. :* In early 2007, news broke that Keisha Williams, an ex-girlfriend of Jacob Mitchell had given birth to a child and after a quick 'reunion' the child was said to be Jacobs. During W2K's latest run, Keisha confronted Jake about the baby, but Jacob determined that the child is not his, despite being the splitting image of him when he was a baby. :* Jacob was currently on a hiatus from the industry after returning briefly to fill in a gap left by Sean Hunter being stripped of the PWT Tag Team Championships. Though rumors suggest that both Jacob and his family have something going on with the National Wrestling Alliance in terms of a sponsorship. Although The Mitchell's are finacially set, their main focus is obtaining the NWA World Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships in a deal similar to TNA's at the time. With Megastar's influence, Jacob's image and Cryse's promising potential different generations this may very well become a reality. Championships and Accomplishments * Universal Wrestling Entertainment :* uWe World Heavyweight Champion :* International Champion *'Destructive Wrestling Entertainment' :* DWE World Champion * Anarchy Generation Wrestling :* AGW World Champion :* International Champion :* Tag Team Champion w/ Seifer *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' :* Co-Owner :* CCW World Champion *'Inter-County Wrestling Alliance' :* ICWA World Champion x2 *'Wrestling 2000' :* W2K Champion :* Impact Champion :* Longest Reigning Impact Champion Days :* Flawless Champion :* Went 7 Months Undefeated :* Mr. W2K 2006 :* Supporting Member of "Feud of the Year" in W2K vs. R2K 2006 :* Supporting Member of "Promo of the Year" in "Shot Heard 'Round the World" 2006 :* W2K Unofficial Franchise by Cross :* Supporting Member of "Most Memoriable Moment of the Year" with MSN being Booted from the W2K. 2005 :* Rookie of the Year 2005 :* Future of the W2K 2005 :* Won the '05 Anarchy Rumble *'Professional Wrestling Today' :* PWT Tag Team Champion w/ Seifer :* Banned from All PWT Events After Enciting a Riot ---- Wrestler Info Finishing Moves *''The Prodigal Drop'' *''The Icon Driver'' *''The Prodigal Lock'' *''E2K'' Signature Moves *''Jakemission'' * Overhead Release Cobra-Clutch Suplex * Insurrection * The Prodigal Plunge * The Prodigal Prosecution * JAM * The REvolution * The Prodigal-Plex * The 11-13 * Hail Mary Mitchell Jacob Mitchell Jacob Mitchell Jacob